rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Simulation Troopers
Simulation Troopers is the technical name given by Project Freelancer for the Red and Blue armies. The most known simulation troopers are the Blood Gulch Reds and Blues, who are the main focus of the series. Project Freelancer created the simulation troopers to test their agents' abilities and equipment. After the end of the project, most of the remaining simulation troopers joined the Blues and Reds, a group of simulation troopers, in their campaign against the UNSC for selling them to Project Freelancer. Overview ]] The term for the Reds and Blues was brought up by Agent Washington in Reconstruction: Chapter 12. Simulation troopers are soldiers assigned to either Red or Blue teams by Command and placed in an outpost and faced with scenario after scenario to find out what would happen if this or that happened. It's stated in Change of Plans that the UNSC gave several known locations to Project Freelancer to conduct these tests. Also, revealed in the episode Tenth Percentile, simulation troopers are also known as "low-level operatives", enlisted soldiers pulled out from their units due to low test scores and poor field skills; explaining the events of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. ]] However, the Blood Gulch Reds and Blues have proven to have great skills and stopped many major threats including several corrupt Freelancers, dangerous A.I., the Insurrectionist Leader, and bringing Project Freelancer to justice. The UNSC has even honored and rewarded the Blood Gulch soldiers for these actions. Due to their reputation, the Blood Gulch soldiers are considered the greatest military team and heroes in the galaxy by a majority of people, such as those on Chorus. After Project Freelancer was shut down, the simulation troopers continued to operate under the UNSC until Temple and the Blues and Reds began recruiting them in their campaign against the UNSC for selling them to the project. According to Temple, the only simulation troopers who didn't join their cause was the Reds and Blues, who he then imprisoned and left in the guard of the Zealots until Sarge and Locus broke them out. After the Reds and Blues defeated Temple and stopped his plan to destroy the UNSC headquarters, which would have destroyed Earth as well, it is unknown what happened to the remaining simulation troopers. However, it's implied the Reds and Blues had killed most of them at the Power Facility when they were stopping Temple's plan. Known Members Most Known Sarge S15.png| Colonel "Sarge" (Active) BLOOD GULCH Simmons S15.png|Captain Richard "Dick" Simmons (Active) BLOOD GULCH Grif S15.png|Captain Dexter Grif (Active) BLOOD GULCH Donut - S15.png|Private Franklin Delano Donut (Active) BLOOD GULCH Church - S6E5.png|Private Leonard L. Church (KIA) BLOOD GULCH Tucker - S15.png|Captain Lavernius Tucker (Active) BLOOD GULCH Caboose - S15.png|Captain Michael J. Caboose (Active) BLOOD GULCH Ssiter S15E2.png|Private Kaikaina "Sister" Grif (Active) BLOOD GULCH Red Sim Troopers Drop your weapon.png|Lieutenant Max Gain (KIA) SIDEWINDER Wyoming aims at Phil.png|Phil (KIA) SIDEWINDER Red Zealot.png|Red Zealot (KIA) BATTLE CREEK Walter talking to dude.png|Private Walter Henderson (MIA) VALHALLA Tubbs dead.png|Tubbs (KIA) ZANZIBAR Burke Reconstruction.png|Burke (KIA) ZANZIBAR Dellario Reconstruction.png|Dellario (KIA) ZANZIBAR Red Mutineer S6.png|Red Mutineer (MIA) RAT'S NEST Hank Daggerknife.png|Hank Daggerknife (KIA) Cpl. Buckshot.png|Corporal Clint Buckshot (KIA) Hammer.png|Hammer (KIA) TIMBERLAND Colonel Turf.png|Colonel Turf (KIA) FH57 Major Santos.png|Major Santos (KIA) FH57 Captain Morgan.png|Captain Morgan (KIA) FH57 Lieutenant Drag.png|Lieutenant Drag (KIA) FH57 Private Peake.png|Private Peake (KIA) FH57 Private Sue.png|Private Sue (KIA) FH57 Cobb S14.png|Cobb (KIA) Regina S14.png|Regina (KIA) Hutch S14.png|Hutch (KIA) Marlowe.png|Marlowe (KIA) Surge S15 (Blue Visor).png|Colonel Surge (KIA) DESERT GULCH Gene S15.png|Gene (MIA) DESERT GULCH Cronut S15 (Blue Visor).png|Cronut (Active) DESERT GULCH Biff.png|Biff (KIA) DESERT GULCH Grunts S15.png|Red Zealots (MIA) BATTLE CREEK Blue Sim Troopers Flowers Season 05.png|Captain Butch Flowers (KIA) BLOOD GULCH Miller - Reconstruction.png|Lieutenant Miller (KIA) RAT'S NEST Rat's Nest Blues.png|Private Jones (KIA) RAT'S NEST Jimmy S14.png|Private Jimmy (KIA) SIDEWINDER Wynn S14.png|Wynn (KIA) Squatch S14.png|Squatch (KIA) Deuce S14.png|Deuce (KIA) Temple S15 (Blue Visor).png|Mark Temple (Active) DESERT GULCH Buckey_bluevisor.png|Buckey (Active) DESERT GULCH Loco_Blue_Visor.png|Loco (KIA) DESERT GULCH Grunts S15.png|Blue Zealots (MIA) BATTLE CREEK Jenkins - S5.png|Jacob J. Jenkins (MIA)|link=Jacob J. Jenkins Private Mickey.png|Private Mickey (MIA)|link=Private Mickey Outposts *Danger Canyon (Basic Training) *Timberland *Blood Gulch (Outpost 1-A, Outpost 1-B) *Battle Creek *Sidewinder *Zanzibar *Valhalla (Outpost 17-A, Outpost 17-B) *Rat's Nest (Outpost 25-A, Outpost 25-B) *High Ground (Outpost 48-A) *Desert Gulch Trivia *Project Freelancer refer to the teams by letters with Blue as "A" and Red as "B". This is strange because blue is often associated to "B" due to its spelling and the name of the conflict between them starts with red (Red vs. Blue) like how "A" is the first letter in the alphabet. **Ironically, Caboose is the only character that refers to the conflict as "Blue vs. Red", which would be correct in the case of how Project Freelancer organized it. *While there is an outpost numbered 48, it's unknown if there is at least 48 outposts involved in the simulated conflict. *Because simulation troopers are low level operatives manipulated to test Freelancers, it can be seen as poetic justice that Project Freelancer, despite all of its advantages, was disbanded because of the actions of the Reds and Blues, a group consisting mostly of simulation troopers. *The fact that all remaining troopers joined Temple's campaign shows that they are either very easy to manipulate or actually wanted revenge on Project Freelancer and the UNSC. **Additionally it appeared that a large portion of the Simulation Troopers aligned to the Blues and Reds were notably racists, sexists, animal abusers, Holocaust deniers, and global warming deniers. This may indicate that Project Freelancer acquired a large portion of its Sim Troopers due to ethical concerns of the UNSC, or that Temple was only able to recruit members with extremely low morality. References Category:Freelancer Category:Simulation Trooper Category:Teams